This application requests training support for exceptional predoctoral students in the University of Utah's Interdepartmental Program in Neuroscience. The Program consists of structured interdisciplinary training in neuroscience followed by individualized research training under the guidance of 56 faculty members who work in one of 13 academic departments participating in the Neuroscience Program. The Program Director and interdepartmental Directorate will select the trainees, monitor their progress, and select and oversee the training faculty. Training will be provided in a broad range of areas including cellular neuroscience, molecular neuroscience, neurobiology of disease, brain and behavior, and developmental neurobiology. Prospective predoctoral trainees are admitted by the interdepartmental admissions committee of the Program in Neuroscience. During their first two years, Ph.D. students must take a series of interdepartmental core courses, perform laboratory rotations (with opportunities to work in both academic and industrial settings), and complete their Ph.D. qualifying examinations. A research advisor and thesis project are chosen after their first year. The majority of training will focus on individual research projects. The participation of 13 departments provides the opportunity for diverse interdisciplinary training in Neuroscience. A coherent structure is provided by the wide variety of interdepartmental activities sponsored by the Program in Neuroscience, as well as the long history of cooperation within the Neuroscience community here. In addition, all trainees will participate in a Responsible Conduct of Research course, a course in Scientific Writing and Speaking, and an annual retreat and regular research symposia where they will share their research results. This will be supplemented with vigorous seminar programs, journal clubs, and inter-laboratory research-in-progress group meetings to ensure that our students receive strong training in neuroscience, preparing them to contribute effectively to high-quality research programs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]